Playtime's Cool, Wet Play SUCKS
by phinbellafan
Summary: Another calamity in school, wet play starts. See what the Minx does in wet play. Story is 100% better and funnier than this stupid summary! Go read it! :D BTW, the story is COMPLETE!


**Playtime's Cool, Wet Play SUCKS**

"Homework today is to write 6 paragraphs of why you like school." The male teacher with an outdated uniform, including a mortarboard and a black tunic which only just covered his knees, said.

Minnie, the girl sitting at the back with the second worst desk of all, scowled. What did she like about school? The lunch was horrible, she nearly hated every lesson, what was the point of work to do at home, the teacher had a giant mole which Minnie couldn't help but look at, all the students were idiots and always asked questions, the work was stupid as what freak needed to learn how to write a story and there was only one lesson of PE a week! One week until PE! And basically, all they did for PE was dance with scarves while listening to terrifying opera music. Minnie just **hated **school.

Sighing as she was bored, Minnie turned to look at the round, vibrant green analog clock on the wall.

_9:12am_

She had 3 minutes until playtime. She smiled and leaned back on her chair, in 3 minutes she would be outside and having fun.

"Minnie! Sit on your chair properly and no daydreaming!" The teacher yelled, pointing at her desk.

"Huh? Oh." She responded as she heard her name. She rolled her eyes and put a fist underneath her cheek. It was going to be a long 3 minutes.

* * *

"After break, the maths lecture shall continue. Remember what I've already told you, that _does_ include you, Minnie and Dennis." Teacher said while glaring at the 2 children who wore horizontal red and black stripes. Dennis responded with a shrug and walked through the classroom door to the playground, Minnie soon did the same.

_Bang! Boom! _As Minnie made her first step on the playground, a sudden flash of lightening and a crash of thunder quickly started. _Ring –a-ling-a-ling! _The bell ordered the children to go back inside to their classrooms. Minnie scowled.

_Outside and having fun... yeah, right. _She thought as she plodded her way back into the classroom to start the awful wet-play.

* * *

"Now children, since one of our pupils broke most of the playtime equipment, we just have to spend wet-play using the scrap-paper- no spit balls or paper aeroplanes!" Teacher commanded.

"Oh how wonderful. Now we have to draw thanks to you Dennis!" A boy looked at Dennis frowning.

"Shut up, otherwise..." Dennis threatened, getting out his peashooter and aiming it at Minnie.

"Otherwise this happens." He said, shooting a pea at Minnie. She jumped out of her seat, fidgeting.

"Oi! " She yelled, snarling at Dennis.

The small boy, who criticized Dennis widened his eyes.

"Umm... Okay, D-dennis. M-me and P-pet-ter a-are pre-pretending it's opp-ppasite day." He stuttered nervously.

"You'd better be." Dennis said while glowering and raising a fist at him.

Minnie sighed as she got up to get some paper. She looked at the trays which were neatly alphabetically-ordered. She crouched down and opened the tray what said: _Scrap Paper_. The tray was empty. Minnie scowled as she got up and went over to Dennis' desk. She stole his paper.

"Oi! Get your own paper, minx." He said.

"Shut up, menace. What're you gonna do? All your weapons 'ave been nicked by Teacher." Dennis scowled as he got out his peashooter.

"Ooh, a bloody peashooter! I'm so scared... Face it Dennis, I'm better than you. You are just more famous 'cos of the dog."

"Three words and a letter, minx: I can't hit girls."

"Too bad." She said as she sat down in the desk next to his.

She opened her desk and got out a pencil. She put the pencil on the paper, thinking of something to draw.

_Eureka! _She stuck out her tongue as the pencil drew curved lines, dots, circles and other irregular shapes that you don't want to see.

"Finished!" She shouted as her masterpiece was indeed done. She ran to the teacher and showed him her drawing.

"Look 'ere Teach! I have drawn something so superior that the menace doesn't even know what it is!" She said pointing to Dennis.

"You haven't even showed me it!" He said yelling from the back of the class.

"The picture is amazing! You need to hail it right now." She said, ignoring the boy from the back of the class.

"Let me see it." Teacher said. Minnie passed the mildly creased picture to the middle-aged male in front of her.

"Is that supposed to be the monster from _where the wild things are_?" Teacher asked. "And is that a jelly doughnut?" He continued.

"I told you it's just like modern art; you don't understand it." Minnie said crossing her arms and closing her eyes proudly. "And that _monster_ is dad and the _jelly doughnut _is supposed to be me!" She finished.

She dug her hand into her skirt pocket. She found what she was looking for.

"This is a jelly doughnut!" She held the small cake in her hands and smiled mischievously. She splat the doughnut in Teacher's face and the red jam oozed out like blood.

"I always knew you were a _doughnut_, Teacher!" She giggled as everyone in the class gasped. (well all except Dennis, who didn't really care)

"Detention! For a week!" Teacher said, pointing his finger at the giggling girl in front of him.

"Already have detention for a week!" She laughed loudly.

"Detention for two weeks!" The man said as Minnie laughed even more loudly.

"You gave me detention for a year!" She said, still laughing.

"Then you get detention for two years!" He bellowed at the girl who, at the moment, was roaring with laughter.

"We're moving to secondary school next year!" She laughed.

"I guess you're off the hook then! But next time girl, you'll be punished."

Minnie walked away while most of the class started to whisper in each other's ears. She sat down in her seat.

_Brrrriinngg! _Playtime was over. Minnie scowled again as the Teacher buried his head in his hands.

"Walter, finish the maths lecture while I think about what I've done with my life."

"My pleasure!" The puny boy in a smart-looking, pastel-coloured suit responded. The class groaned. Like most of the class, Minnie looked at the clock once more; 2 and a half hours until lunch. Minnie rolled her eyes.

**The end **


End file.
